Freedom
by Maria4
Summary: My Second 1xr fic.Anyway this story explores the possibility of the paths that might have been chosen had there been no wars, but with their same circumstance. For example Heero being trained to be an assassin or the perfect soldier And Relena's still pri
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is my second fic and Gundam Wing still doesn't belong to me

_Disclaimer: This is my second fic and Gundam Wing still doesn't belong to me! Ugh! I'll have you yet HEERO! …. Audience gives disturbed looks._

_'Heh tough crowd' Oh well… Anyway this story is an AU and sort of Limish kinda unusual for my writing. . _

_ _

_ _

_Relena's P.O.V._

_I shuddered as the huge metal doors shut and lock behind me. As a child never did I think I would find myself in a maximum security Prison. Fortunately I wasn't here for something I had done, No, I was here for something I was going to do. I had come to make a small but significant difference I'm a psychiatrist and I had come to help one of the psychotic prisoners. _

_I had gotten to the front desk and was still shaking. I kept telling myself there was no room for goose bumps in my kind of work but it didn't seem to be working right now. _

_" Hello My name is Lisa Schultz I'm the new Psychiatrist" I said trying to force a smile but failed miserably (A.N. Keep in mind that this is still Relena). The Plump lady (to say the least) looked at me through her odd shaped glasses, as if to examine me and finally said "Just a minute Dr. Schultz." She had a New York accent. I smiled a bit remembering my home._

_Two guards soon came and told me to follow them and I obeyed without much hesitation. As I walked through the halls I came to a block of cells with Rugged looking men cursing, shouting, screaming and even making wolf calls and at me. I felt myself shudder again, trying not to show any intimidation I simply straightened my glasses held onto my books and continued walking down the narrow path where my fate lay waiting for me._

_When we came to another door I was more than eager to get on the other side and as soon as walked through it I felt an overwhelming sigh of relief. _

_"Hey, Hey you!" I looked over at one of the cells and saw a young man with a brown braid swinging freely behind him. "Yes?" I asked timidly. "Are you going to visit Lowe?" he asked chewing a piece of straw. "Yes do you know him?" I asked foolishly stepping closer._

_As soon as he saw I was in range he grabbed me by the neck and pulled my face through the bars. I heard the guards pulling their guns up, "Let her go now Maxwell!" one of them said "Shut up!" he yelled surprising me. "Besides I'm not done yet." He smiled at me. 'Uh oh'. _

_Then he brought his face up until it was about an inch from mine. "What makes you think you can handle Lowe…" he whispered and waited for my reply. "I'll never know unless I meet him." I said trying to be strong. "Hmm ya think?" he asked and in reply I nodded. "Mmm you're okay. Lowe needs some company anyway… Oh do ya think you could give this note to the blonde haired boy in the next block of cells?" He let go of my poor neck and stuck a note in my side pocket. "Umm sure." I said still a bit shaken. "Thanks, you're all heart." He said beaming at me and for some odd reason I couldn't help but to smile back. "Oh and keep the chain" he sat back down picking up a coin to flip. 'Hmm what chain?' I thought, curious of his actions. _

_The guards lowered their guns and walked over to the door. After putting in the code they proceeded into the rest of the facility with me close behind. When we got on the other side of the door I immediately noticed a blond haired boy sitting on the floor in a cell. He looked up and smiled then stuck out his hand. I looked over at the guards who weren't paying attention anyway then looked back at him. I opened my mouth to ask him his name when he said "Quatre." My eyes widened in surprised until he waved his hand up and down in expectation. _

_Remembering what the brown haired boy had said I took the note out of my pocket and carefully handed it to him. He took it, Read it and then wrote another one. He handed it to me and smiled "Give this to Lowe" He said almost inaudibly. I nodded and stood up turning towards the now arguing guards. I quickly stuffed the note down my blouse when I saw them turning towards me. They motioned me to come and I once again obeyed and followed them but this time up a few flights of long stairs until we reached our Final destination. _

_And for a minute I questioned myself wondering if I could achieve this seemingly impossible goal of taming 'A Demon' or at least that's what they call him. I hated them calling him that, even though I didn't know him I felt sorry for him. Sorry that he would have to be locked away from any human contact at such a young age. Sorry that he was so twisted and cruel. I wondered what could cause a man to be like that, to commit such heartless crimes. I had continuously contemplated that since the day I first heard about him. Does he have a heart to be helped? Because that was the only way I could help him. That's how I helped all my patients, through their hearts. But was that possible… with him. _

_ _

_End of chap 1_

_Well, folks that's my new story I'll be sendin' the second chap. Soon. So until then Ja Ne. Oh and if you have any comments or suggestions email me ~***Meurci***~_

_[][1]To Chapter 2_

   [1]: Freedom2.html



	2. Hopeless

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I don't own Gundam Wing

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I don't own Gundam Wing.

~*Freedom*~

Chapter Two:Hopeless 

Relena's P.O.V.

I approached the door with little hope for my job or him. I hoped that small bit would grow when I met him. 

As I approached the desk I saw his eyes closed. 'He's beautiful… like an angel. Is this the one I'm supposed to help?' Almost as if to answer my question he opened his eyes slowly. When I gazed into them I knew he was definitely the one. His eyes held a great intensity in them but with that intensity there was a glint of evil, like he was possessed. I knew that everyone had his or her Demons to fight but he must've had a few extras. I flinched as he looked up at me 'whoops not a good first impression and with him that might be the last'.

" He Hello…" I said my words sounding timid. He continued looking at me as if he were going to pounce on me any minute. "My name is Dr. Shultz I'm your new Psychiatrist." I continued thinking ' Wonder what happened to the others or maybe I didn't want to know'.He continued not to move. He just sat there and I could swear that his eyes were saying 'and?'.

I set my briefcase down and straightened my glasses again (a habit of mine when I'm nervous).

Never loosing eye contact he stood up. It was pretty clever how I didn't even know he was so close until his rough hands touched my neck . Wrapping them around until he was choking me. Startled very much I reached up and tried to pry them off but without success I started to think I was actually going to die! 'What did I come here for I knew this was hopeless. Is this what I wanted. *No*I thought ,Trying to think of something to do. Then it hit me 'The note' Maybe that's why the blonde guy told me to give it to him. (A.N.-You guys know this is all happening in slow motion right?) I let go of his arms and slid the not out of my Blouse. When I handed it to him he let go and took it raising an eyebrow figuring I wasn't going to do anything anyway. While he read the note I slowly slid down the wall trying to feel the air return to my burning lungs. 

I looked up and saw him looking down at me. I gulped but tried straighten myself up so I wouldn't look as frightened as I was. He continued to look at me before finally putting his hand out which I guessed was to help me up. I put my hand in his noticing how much smaller mines was all while he helped me up. As soon as I was up he let go like he was holding something hot. His hand was so cold... 

Turning around he sat down on top of the table and finally spoke." You should go... You can't help me." he said it roughly but when he turned around and had a sad look in his eyes and right then the little hope I had went tumbling out the window. I turned around putting my head up against the door. I put the code in and walked out the door with my shoulders sinking.

' He's right I can't help him what was I thinking.' I walked down the long flight of stairs till I reached the two waiting gaurds.

"Done?" the one with black hair asked And in reply I nodded slowly. I felt as if I would break down then and there "I'm a complete idiot. Why did I take this job, I can't help him I've never seen someone so tormented in my life...'

When we came to the "Quatre" again he looked up and simply smiled at me. I looked back at him with sadness still clouding my eyes but he continued to smile. Despite the fact that I felt so depressed That simple smile brightened my day.

As we reached the next door I felt like I couldn't face the next one. I felt as if I had let him down. I turned my head the minute I saw him. well you think I would of learned from the the first time or maybe I just wasn't paying attention cause the second I stepped in front of his cell door he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bars again. I braced myself for impact but it never came I looked and he had stopped just before I hit them. 

" If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to avoid me." He smirked. "Well...I" I started but was quickly interrupted." au.. No excuses just listen." I looked at him and waited. " How did you do?" he asked " I di.." I started again but was interrupted again " au... haven't you learned anything yet? When I ask you a question it doesn't mean for you to answer les I say so... kay?" He flashed me a lopsided grin.

" You did fine.." he said " I looked back up and said "bu.." he put his hand over my mouth." There you go again!... I didn't tell ya to talk yet" I looked at him blankly but continued to listen. " Believe me you did fine. I've seen them go in and come out on stretchers and there ain't a thing this so called facility can do about it accept tell them the dangers of it. Now if you can walk in here with your head high after hearing what he did to all those people you've either got guts, heart, or your just plain stupid." he looked at her. " I vote for heart." he said as I looked up " I vote for just plain stupid." the guard behind me with black hair laughed. "Like somebody asked you." he looked up and flicked out his middle finger. " Go on I believe you can do it. Even if that Jackass over there doesn't." He gave a serious looked then smiled and in reply I smiled back. At that moment I could have jumped for joy, But I simply looked at him and said "Thank you." And as soon as I said that he let go and nodded. as I walked away filled with new hope I looked back at him and he patted his chest right over his 'heart'.

Walking out of that facility I felt as if I could skip and do cartwheels. 'Maybe this visit wasn't a failure after all it's only the beginning...' 

End of chapter two…


	3. Deal with the Devil

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing. But I do own this story...

~Freedom~

Chapter Three~ Deal with the Devil

Relena's P.O.V.

I was awakened to the sound of an overly annoying alarm clock but before I got the chance to extinguish the flames of aggravation I heard them being pounded into an oblivion by none other than My brother. 

"Good Morning... Lena" He said a bit cheerfully. "Good Morning? After that annoying awakening I don't think so.." I said yawning and wishing I could just sink back into my comfortable bed and forget everything. "Hey come on, I made breakfast." He smiled at me. " Oh no.." I said looking terrified. " Hey!" He frowned. " Zechs no offence but you know you can't cook." I said ending with a yawn. 

" Relena no offence but your breath *is* offending me." He said smiling again and in reply I immediately hit him with a pillow and upon pulling it away breathed in his face " haaaa" He dodged and back up in a corner putting his fingers in a cross sign at me. 

Rolling my eyes I headed to the bathroom and started to brush my teeth. I Looked in the mirror and burst with laughter at the sight I found. My hair was in disarray and my lipstick on the side of my face.

And so began my day... 

Walking in the kitchen I could already smell burnt toast and something else foreign. "Um Zechs, Do you know what you're doing?" I asked fanning my nose from the smell. " Well...um...yeah." 'Uh oh that means No' "So how did yesterday go. How was that Heero-guy?" He looked over at me. " He was *Une brise D'air frais*." I replied smiling. He frowned at me. "Don't brag cause' you know French and I don't." And with that I immediately started laughing. " It means a breath of fresh air silly." " That bad eh..." He grimaced as he brought our food to the table. " That is an understatement. He..." I trailed off remembering I shouldn't tell him that. I looked down at my food trying to think of what to say next.

"Ack Zechs what is this!" I picked up something that looked like it might have been looking at me. "It's squid on a stick!" He laughed out. At that very second my appetite went following that lost hope out the window. I picked up my juice and took a sip getting up from the table, gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed for the door. "Au Revoir Mesimee." I teased and started out the door. "Bye." He rolled his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

(A.N.*sings* Hi Ho Hi Ho It's off to work she goes *Audience clears throats* Eh heh oh yeah .) 

The drive there was so long especially with all the traffic I ran into on the way. Seems like at first I was going an inch an hour. *All so aggravating Why can't people watch where their going? Then maybe there wouldn't be so many accidents* I hit my head against the steering wheel wishing that I was already done with the long drive ahead of me. " agh... This is going to be a looong day." I sighed and hit my head on the steering wheel again in frustration.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N. *sings* Because I'm free single, sexy and sweet Makin' my own money...... eh... heh and now back to the story...)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Heero's P.O.V. (A.N.- Finally)

I sat in a dark room with black walls and no windows not knowing whether it was day or night. Not that it would matter anyway. I hadn't seen the slightest hint of Daylight since the day I had seen her... I sat with my legs up on the bed, knees up, with my arms carelessly draped around them as my mind slowly drifted to the events of that day. When she came in she looked like a curious child. I watched her walk to the table before I decided to let her know that I was awake. When I opened my eyes, her eyes got wider but then settled as she studied my face. She was clad in a white fitting formal jacket with a badge that read 'Dr. Shultz'. I never saw anything lower than her jacket. Not that I needed to, just from her eyes I could see that she was very attractive. I continued staring at her drinking in her appearance. And as I stared there I felt as though I was being showered by sunlight.

That day I told her to leave, with little 'faith' that she would come back. But I certainly wanted her to... 

Just then My Thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on the door. "Yuy... You have a visitor." I frowned thinking "Dang, It's probably that damned Attorney.' I stepped off my bed and slipped my shoes on. Then went to the door knocked 3 times then paused and knocked again. I had been around here for so long I had codes throughout the whole building. 

As I walked down the long corridors I thought about 'her' again. It had surprised me that day when 'she' had handed me that note. That meant that she had passed Duo and Quatre's test and not many pass it. They themselves designed it to protect people from me. 

First Duo would analyze their Personality by their look and by front appearance . Then Quatre sort of proofreads them, seeing what their goal is in coming here. Which should be quite easy for him since he's a Psychic 

Most people don't make it here. They normally get scared away by the two. If one is calm the other is wild. Normally Duo but on the occasion Quatre has too. All while Trowa and Wufei pretend that their not paying attention. Some weren't phased and had the nerve to came up here anyway and that was their final test. And if they don't make it, well, you know they failed the test. In which most did, most except her...

Relena's P.O.V.

I waited in the room we had met in, the first time, trying to think of something to say or anything for that matter. My mind seemed devoid of thoughts (intelligent ones anyway) but finally I decided I would just be myself whether he was dangerous or not. Although I knew I should still chose My words carefully. I sat down thinking ' Alright Relena this is it... It's either stay calm or run and I don't think I want to run so I'll try and stay calm.' 

Just then the door swung open and he walked in looking aggravated but when he saw me his face went from confusion to that impassive mask, I saw the last time, in all of about four seconds. I stood up and tried to greet him with a smile and said an almost inaudible "Hi." He only nodded and sat down as I did so myself. "What did you come back for..." He started suddenly. "Didn't you here me the first time!" I looked him calmly and replied with "Yes I.. did hear you but" I paused to make sure I had his attention. " I **Didn't**, **Don't **and **Won't **believe you." I finished smiling but he didn't seemed phased .

"Now that we've got that out of the way let's get down to business." I said putting on my formal voice making one of his eyebrows raise.

Heero's P.O.V.

I looked at her with curiosity. She was a lot stronger than I thought. 'One point for you Ms. Shultz' She was different from the others. 

"Please state your first and last name." She looked up at me in expectation. " Heero Yuy." She took a few seconds to write it down. Then looked up again " I'm pretty sure you're a male but you might wanna clear that one up for me just in case..." I glared at her 'What was that supposed to mean'

"Well not to be rude you probably haven't seen a mirror lately but your long hair (A.N. Yes folks I said long) is really messy..." She stopped to pull something out of her purse. When she brought it up for me to see it was a compact with a small mirror. I looked in the mirror only to see that her words were put easy compared to the mess I saw up there but still I glared at her again. But rather than retreat as I expected She smiled and put the compact away. She didn't seem to be showing any visible signs that she feared me anymore and that confused me deeply. Most people (specially female) would feel belittled under that gaze but she just continued to smile on as though I was smiling back with the same goofy grin.

She did have a pretty smile but I couldn't let that distract me from getting her outta here. "Leave Now." I said firmly. She leaned forward with look of apparent disappointment that made me smirk. She opened her mouth and said "But I'm not done playing yet." My eyes widened and I stood up banging on the table. Enraged I yelled "Get out Kisama!" 

She leaned back in her chair and mirrored the smirk that had once adorned my face making me frown even deeper. Then she put her elbows on the table to rest her chin on them and simply said "No..." She frowned surprising me a bit. "I'm not leaving until I find out what I can do to help you. There for your use of aggressive behavior is Uncalled for, Unnecessary, and further more ineffective. Now will you please have a seat Mr. Yuy." She pointed her hand towards my chair. 

'How dare she think that she can just come in here Uninvited and just try to take over...'

Relena's P.O.V.

' Oops I think I'm making him mad, better say something to calm him down before he tries to strangle me again.' I smiled at him and said. " I'm sorry Mr. Yuy, sometimes I get overexcited..." I paused to see if he was calming down. He wasn't. My voice got softer this time. " Look I'm just trying to help you and I don't think a little cooperation is much to ask for. I'm willing to do...almost...anything to get you cured, cause I for one don't want to see a human beings life go down the toilet." I stopped when he made eye contact. 'that seemed to have calmed him down a bit.'

"As a matter of fact I'll make you a deal." I stopped to see his reaction. His only response was the raise of his left eyebrow. "I'll do anything 'legal' for you and you have to give me full cooperation." I finished with a bright 'real' smile. And then to my surprise he smiled back but it wasn't a smile like mine it was dark and evil. 

"Hmm...sounds interesting, But you can't possibly get me what I want." I furrowed my eyebrows 'what's he talkin' about can't I even be nice to you' The smile on his face faded into an emotionless look that made me want to shiver. "Well at least let me try Mr. Yuy" I hissed at him. "_Miss_ Shultz... I assure you that you couldn't possibly!" He hissed back at me and mocked me all in one sentence. I frowned "Unless what" I pushed him further. He put his balled up hand under his chin and said. "Well....naw" by now I was pretty steamed. " Mattaku! You baka just tell me what it is!!" I yelled surprising myself. I was letting him get under my skin 'Calm down Relena you're supposed to have lots of patients' 

"Well if you must know I want...." he stopped and I leaned closer saying "Come on you can do it." He frowned, leaned closer so we were about an inch away and said in a low voice "My Freedom..." he looked at me closely to see my reaction which was pure shock. 

"Anou?... but where do you get the nerve to ask for something like that?!" I was practically yelling which caused his frown to deepen. " You can't do it?" It was more of a statement than a question. I looked at him as if he were nuts (even though it was an understatement)" Iie mattuku do you know how many people would love for you to croak this very second? The only wet eye in this universe would be that blonde boy downstairs!" I shouted

' How dare he ask for something so....so.. outrageous.' He sat back and of all annoying things smiled at me. A large grin that held mischief and evil. I frowned and it only widened I felt like slapping the grinning idiot. 

'There was No frickin' way anyone would want him out....Wait...hmm... I know......' " On second thought Mr. Yuy I think I can help you." His grin faded and he cocked an eyebrow up looking at me suspiciously. " Since this prison is so desperate to get rid of you anyway I don't think they'll mind if I put you in the house arrest program for psychotics." he frowned and opened his mouth to say some thing but I didn't let him start. "The program involves an island with a maximum security house you'll stay in with your Psychiatrist which may or may not be me. There is no way off and no telephones so you'll be isolated from the rest of the world. but you'll be able to walk around outside as much as you like. The main problem is finding a psychiatrist that will want to do this..." I stopped, pretending to be deep in thought. (A.N. ok I don't know if this program exist I just made it up for the sake of the plot.)

" Why don't you." was his simple statement. "Me?" I faked surprise putting my hand on my chest. " I'm not you're personal doctor, Yuy, I work for the prison you would have to request that from your attorney." I hinted. " besides my brother would never let me stay on an island with any man specially not you with your infamous 'rep'." he looked confused for a flat second. " You have a brother?" "I...yes" I was surprised he cared. "What's his name?" "Why so you can put him on your hit list." There was a deafening silence "So anyway" I said trying to break up the tension between us. " You give me a call at this number..." I fumbled around in my briefcase for a card and after a few seconds handed it to him. " and tell me your decision and I'll get back to you A.S.A.P. Until then I have another appointment so I must be going." I tried to play it cool but it sure was hard with your heart beating so fast and so loudly. I was almost sure he could hear it. He looked at the card and looked at me but said nothing. " Well it's been fun but I gotta go so goodbye." I started almost loud but finished softly. I picked up my stuff and walked out that door feeling light as air.

I had a feeling I had found that lost hope. But till I could confirm that feeling I was gonna stay by the phone like a teenage teenybopper waiting for his call. ' So this is how it starts....." I thought letting the wind outside the jail blow my hair back wildly. And with that thought I walked to my car with a smile on my face... 

Well did ya like? did ya hate? got suggestions? got questions? let me know I'm on my deathbed till ya do! 


End file.
